(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a process for the organization of the data memory of an electronic sewing machine, said memory containing storage locations for data of stitches and stitch patterns
The programming memories of known electronic sewing machines are completely occupied by data for sewing predetermined stitch types or stitch patterns, i.e. the storage capacity is used in total to provide the user with as many as possible pre-established or at least also changeable data for the execution of simple and sophisticated sewing work.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has already become known to complete data stored in the sewing machine by additional data which are contained on a data carrier capable of being read by the sewing machine (see EP-A-0,276,629). These data carriers, however, into contain well defined, predetermined data and provide the user with a correspondingly limited number only of additional stitch types or stitch patterns that are perhaps only used to a little extent and are thus not desired.
It has further become known to prepare data for the control of a sewing or stitching machine in a data processing unit and to enter them through an interface of the sewing or stitching machine (U.S. Pat. No 5,218,916 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,142). However, this concerns rather industrial machines without fixedly stored stitch or stitch pattern data in a memory of the machine. Such an installation cannot be used as a household sewing machine where, under ideal conditions, all necessary data are stored in the machine itself and can be selected without additional devices.
Thus, the main and most important object of this invention is to provide a method for the organization of the memory of an electronic sewing machine whose properties are closely adapted to the needs, wishes and preferences of the user. There is a further object of the invention to provide a new and useful sewing machine which is obtained by the process that is the first object of the invention